High-speed networks are now widely available to users of devices such as mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, personal computers, and in-vehicle computers and/or media display systems. Such devices may be used to access and consume, e.g., view, media content in a mobile environment, e.g., in a vehicle such as a train or an automobile, or even while walking. For example, a user could view a frequently-watched television program, or a movie, etc., during a user's commute to and/or from work, school, etc. However, such media content is typically not adjusted to accommodate such mobile consumption, or if it is, the adjustment includes known mechanisms such as subtitles, increasing audio volume, adjusting a display aspect ratio, or some other mechanism to accommodate a particular user device.